Thousand Years
by JayJungTYLee9597
Summary: Ketika kisah cinta Bella-Edward kembali terulang dalam sejarah keluarga Cullen. Cinta segitiga yang menyakitkan. Jika ingin, ia tak ingin memilih. Jika boleh, ia tak ingin jatuh cinta. Taeyong yang terlahir sebagai Half-vampire-half-human, tak tahu takdirnya akan berakhir seperti apa. Jaehyun yang hidup untuk membenci bagian akhir dalam kisahnya. Johnny yang setia dengan cintanya.
1. Chapter 1

**Thousand Years**

 **NCT**

 **Lee Taeyong**

 **Jung Jaehyun**

 **Johnny Seo**

 **Rated M**

 **BoyxBoy**

 _Ketika kisah cinta Bella-Edward kembali terulang dalam sejarah keluarga Cullen. Cinta segitiga yang menyakitkan. Jika ingin, ia tak ingin memilih. Jika boleh, ia tak ingin jatuh cinta._

.

.

.

" _Dad,_ "

Taeyong sudah berulang kali melihat ayahnya mengoleskan selai coklat ke rotinya. Berulang kali hingga rasanya Taeyong bisa muntah jika roti itu benar-benar masuk ke tenggorokannya. Secinta itu pada coklat, Taeyong tetap tak mau bunuh diri dengan makan roti buatan ayahnya.

"Kau harus makan banyak, Tae. Ini hari pertamamu sekolah."

"Tapi tidak dengan selai sebanyak ituuuuu~"

Suara tawa yang terdengar lembut itu terdengar dari belakang tubuhnya. Taeyong segera membalikkan tubuhnya, siap untuk mengadu.

" _Mom,_ tolong hentikan _Dad._ "

Lagi, hanya sebuah kekehan yang lolos sebelum sebuah kecupan manis jatuh di puncak kepalanya.

"Sayang,"

"Oke, aku berhenti."

Taeyong menghela nafasnya lega ketika ayahnya akhirnya menaruh pisau roti di atas meja makan. Dengan cepat Taeyong menjauhkan pisau roti itu dari jangkauan sang ayah, untuk berjaga-jaga kalau ayahnya melakukan tidakan konyol seperti tadi.

"Biar _Mom_ buatkan yang baru."

Taeyong tersenyum manis lalu mengangguk.

Pagi itu, kediaman keluarga Jung berbeda dari biasanya. Sangat jarang sang kepala keluarga bisa duduk di meja makan bersamanya di pagi hari. Ya, karena memang tak ada yang pernah sarapan selain Taeyong.

Keluarga Jung adalah keturunan Cullen paling _bontot,_ kalian bisa menganggapnya begitu. Selain itu, keluarga Jung adalah yang kedua dalam keluarga Cullen, dimana Kim Jaejoong melahirkan seorang anak lelaki manis yang sekarang sudah tumbuh remaja. Sejarah Bella-Edward terulang kembali setelah beratus-ratus tahun lamanya. Dan semenjak sejarah Bella-Edward tercatat dalam bangsa Vampir, anggota keluarga Cullen terus bertambah. Dan hingga yang terakhir adalah Jung Yunho, yang mengubah Kim Jaejoong, manusia biasa menjadi _immortal_ -Vampir-.

Sejarah itu benar-benar kembali terulang. Kisah cinta yang terlarang antara Vampir dan manusia biasa. Dan nyatanya sekali lagi terbukti, bahwa apapun tak bisa menghalangi kekuatan cinta. Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong bersatu pada akhirnya.

Jung Taeyong, terlahir sebagai _Half-human-Half-Vampire_ mengulang sejarah Renesmee. Tapi tidak seperti Renesmee, meski dinyatakan terlahir sebagai _Half_ , Taeyong sama sekali tak menunjukkan bahwa dirinya memiliki darah Vampir dalam tubuhnya.

Ia benci darah binatang. Sangat. Ia akan selalu memuntahkan darah itu kembali saat cairan merah pekat itu baru menyentuh ujung lidahnya. Beruntung baginya Jaejoong adalah seorang _chef_ dulunya sebelum berubah menjadi Vampir. Meski tak lagi memakan makanan layaknya seorang manusia, Jaejoong masih bisa memasakkan anaknya itu makanan yang layak.

Taeyong juga tak takut dengan matahari. Disaat keluarga Cullen berkumpul di sebuah _Villa_ , sekedar untuk merayakan perayaan hari pernikahan Carlisle dan Esme, Taeyong memilih berbaring di padang rumput dekat sebuah sungai. Ia akan jatuh tertidur hanya dengan mendengar gemercik aliran air sungai itu.

Dan Taeyong tak mempunyai kekuatan khusus seperti sang ayah yang bisa mengendalikan 4 elemen (api, tanah, air dan udara), ataupun sang ibu yang dapat mengetahui setiap kebohongan. Taeyong ingin seperti Edward, bisa membaca pikiran setiap orang (dan sering menjahilinya dengan mengatakan apa isi otaknya), atau seperti Renesmee yang bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya hanya dengan kontak fisik. Meski Carlisle bilang ia punya hadiah yang terbaik disaat usianya genap 20 tahun, Taeyong tak sabar. Ia harus menunggu setidaknya dua tahun lebih agar tahu ia memiliki kekuatan apa.

Atau tahu apakah ia bisa menjadi Vampir dan hidup lama (mustahil untuk dirinya menjadi _immortal,_ meski tidak menampik kemungkinan hal itu terjadi), atau hanya remaja biasa yang akan menua dan meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya.

Tapi Taeyong tak terlalu memusingkan hal itu. Ia hanya perlu menunggu hingga usianya 20 tahun, bukan? Atau jika ternyata ia tak bisa menjadi Vampir, ia hanya perlu mencari pasangan Vampir untuk mengubahnya seperti ibunya.

Begitu mudah, tak ada yang harus Taeyong khawatirkan.

.

.

.

"Nah, kita sampai."

Sebenarnya Taeyong sudah menolak berkali-kali saat ayahnya bilang akan mengantarkannya ke sekolah. Alasan pertama, setahu Taeyong remaja seusianya pada umumnya tak lagi diantar oleh orang tuanya ke sekolah. Kedua, mobil _sport_ yang dibawa ayahnya itu terlalu mencolok ketika berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Beritahu _Dad_ kalau ada yang mengganggumu. _Dad_ akan-"

"Menghisap darahnya? Oh ayolah, _Dad_ alergi dengan darah manusia. _Dad_ kan vegetarian."

Yunho terkekeh. Ia mengusak surai hitam milik Taeyong. Sayang sekali ia tidak bisa melihat surai putih keunguan Taeyong lagi. Padahal Taeyong terlihat manis dengan model rambutnya yang dulu. Hanya karena peraturan sekolah yang menyebalkan. Yunho lupa bahwa sejak dulu peraturan ketat di setiap sekolah negeri Seoul tak pernah berubah, bahkan setelah beberapa dekade.

"Hati-hati, sayang. Telepon Han- _ahjussi_ jika kelasmu sudah selesai. Ia yang akan menjemputmu."

Taeyong mengangguk semangat sebelum mengecup pipi Yunho dan berjalan keluar dari mobil itu.

 _Voila!_ Seperti yang Taeyong duga. Saat kakinya menginjak tanah, semua pandangan tertuju padanya. Pasti karena ia baru saja keluar dari mobil _sport_ koleksi ayahnya itu. Harusnya ia menyuruh Han- _ahjussi_ saja yang mengantarnya dengan mobil sedan biasa.

Hidup hanya bertiga dalam satu atap, jarang berkumpul dengan keluarga Cullen karena jarak yang cukup jauh, dan hidup terpencil di daerah pegunungan membuat Taeyong tak begitu menyukai keramaian. Meski Taeyong tumbuh layaknya manusia biasa, tapi Taeyong bahkan tak pernah berkomunikasi dengan manusia biasa lainnya. Hanya Vampir, Vampir, dan Vampir.

"Hei, manis. Kau murid baru disini?"

Bahunya tersentak ketika merasakan beban lain. Ia menoleh cepat dan menemukan sosok asing tengah merangkulnya. Oke, mungkin semuanya adalah sosok asing untuknya. Tapi, siapa pemuda ini tiba-tiba merangkulnya?

"Aku Ten. Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul."

Dahi Taeyong mengernyit. Bukan, bukan karena senyuman berlebihan yang dikeluarkan pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Hanya saja, nama pemuda itu terdengar aneh di telinganya. Nama keluarga Vampir memang lebih aneh dari nama yang dimiliki pemuda itu. Tapi nama pemuda itu bukan nama kebanyakan yang dimiliki oleh orang Seoul.

"Kau pasti bingung ya dengan namaku?"

 _Heol_. Taeyong hampir jantungan. Ia pikir pemuda asing ini bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Aku perantau, dari Thailand. Mencari kebebasan di negara lain, mungkin? Aku juga tak tahu."

Taeyong tak begitu mengerti. Ia baru saja turun dari mobil ayahnya. Berjalan beberapa langkah memasuki gerbang sekolah barunya dengan diikuti seluruh tatapan aneh itu, kemudian seseorang merangkulnya. Mengenalkan namanya, dan berbicara sangat akrab seolah ia sudah mengenal lama Taeyong. Apakah setiap manusia memang seperti ini?

 _Hei Taeyong, kau juga manusia. Ingat._

"Jadi, siapa namamu?"

 _Ah!_ Apa benar tak apa jika Taeyong memberitahu namanya? Andai saja ia memiliki kemampuan Edward untuk membaca pikiran. Paling tidak Taeyong harus memastikan bahwa pemuda bernama Ten ini tidak bermaksud jahat padanya. Tapi dari mukanya, Taeyong pikir pemuda ini orang baik.

"Jung Taeyong."

"Woah, kau orang Korea asli?! Kukira kau _half_! Matamu yang bulat membuatmu terlihat bukan seperti kebanyakan orang Korea yang pernah kutemui."

Taeyong berpikir. Haruskah ia tersenyum? Bagaimana Taeyong menanggapi Ten?

"Ya! Kau mengganggu siapa lagi, huh?!"

Taeyong kembali terkejut, kali ini karena rangkulan di bahunya mengendor hingga tak terasa lagi. Dan bukan hanya itu saja, ia juga dikejutkan dengan kehadiran sosok lainnya yang tiba-tiba muncul beberapa senti di depan wajahnya. Membuat Taeyong terhuyung ke belakang, mengambil langkah mundur.

"Ya _tokki_ sialan! Kau menakuti Taeyong!"

Taeyong mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Memperhatikan dengan seksama sosok baru di depannya. Ia cukup tinggi, lebih tinggi dari postur miliknya. Mata bulat dan gigi kelincinya itu, _ah_ , tak salah Ten menyebutnya _tokki._

"Kau murid baru ya? Aku tak pernah melihatmu di sekitar sini. Ya, sebagai wakil ketua osis aku tahu semua seluk-beluk tentang murid disini. Tak ada yang memiliki mata bulat dan iris hitam yang bersinar sepertimu. Dan pipi kemerahan itu, sungguh, kupikir hanya kau yang memilikinya disini. Ah! Juga pakaianmu. Tak ada yang memakai baju penghangat berlapis hingga seperti hampir tenggelam di dalamnya."

Dalam hati, Taeyong merutuki ibunya yang memaksanya untuk memakai baju tebal itu. Taeyong tahu ia tak seperti Vampir yang tahan dingin. Ia sangat mudah kedinginan. Tapi tidak separah ini kan seharusnya? Lagipula ini sudah pertengahan musim dingin.

"Kau tak sopan, Doyoung! Perkenalkan dirimu dulu sebelum men- _judge_ ia seperti itu!"

"Hei, aku tak men- _judge_ nya!"

"Tapi kau menatapnya seperti akan menelannya hidup-hidup _tokki._ "

 _Tokki_ , maksud Taeyong sosok selain Ten itu hanya memutar bola matanya. Sebelum sebuah tangan terulur di depannya.

"Kim Dongyoung. Kau bisa memanggilku Doyoung saja, aku tak terlalu suka dengan Dongyoung. Terlalu aneh untuk diucapkan. Ya, aku pernah menyuruh ibu untuk mengganti namaku. Tapi ia selalu menolaknya. Menyebalkan."

 _Haruskah ia menjabat tangannya_?

Taeyong menatap tangan yang terulur di depannya ragu-ragu. Berpikir sesaat, sebelum akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyambut tangan yang sudah sekian detik dianggurkan itu.

"Ju- Jung Taeyong."

Satu lagi yang membuatnya berbeda dari Vampir lainnya. Ia punya jantung yang berdetak, dan hati yang berdenyut. Suhu tubuhnya juga hangat, bukan dingin seperti kedua orang tuanya atau semua keluarga Cullen.

Salah satu alasan kenapa Yunho mau mengirimkan Taeyong ke sekolah biasa. Selain karena sebagian penduduk di kaki gunung curiga dengan remaja penghuni rumah besar di puncak gunung yang tak pernah pergi ke sekolah.

"Kau sudah tahu kelasmu nanti?"

"Duh, kau ini bodoh sekali sih _tokki_? Bukankah tahun lalu kau yang mengantarku ke ruang Konseling untuk menanyakan informasi kelasku? Katanya wakil ketua osis. Makanya kurang-kurangilah ciuman di ruang osis dengan si ketua osis. Kalau para anggota osis tahu ruangan yang sering kalian buat rapat jadi tempat mesum mungkin mereka aka-"

"Mati saja kau Chittaphon!"

Dahi Taeyong mengernyit. Apa itu tadi? Kelinci jadi-jadian sedang mengejar cabe Thailand?

 _Oh, Mom… benarkah pagi Taeyong harus berjalan seperti ini?_

.

.

.

"Hei, John!"

Pemuda bongsor itu tersenyum tipis sebelum menerima lemparan kaleng minuman tepat di depan wajahnya. Ia berjalan dan duduk di meja sebelum membuka minuman kaleng tersebut.

"Aku tak menyangka kau rela menjadi bocah sekolahan lagi!"

Johnny terkekeh sebelum menyikut sosok yang berada di kursi hadapannya.

"Katakan itu padamu yang setiap hari memakai seragam dan menjalani hari membosankan di belakang meja kayu ini."

Sosok yang disikutnya memutar bola matanya malas. Sebelum mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan Johnny dan berbisik, "Setidaknya aku tak memalsukan umurku, dasar om-om mesum."

Tawa si bongsor meledak. Ia bahkan mengguncang-guncangkan sosok yang lebih kecil darinya itu dengan kencang. Yang ada di kelasnya itu melihat seperti sosok itu bisa membunuh yang lebih kecil kapan saja.

Si murid baru yang masuk tanpa memberi salam. Seenaknya merebut salah satu kursi yang sudah ada pemiliknya (meski pemiliknya belum datang) hanya untuk duduk bersama Yuta, sosok yang hampir terbunuh dengan aksi anarkis si bongsor.

Semua yang ada di kelas melemparkan tatapan aneh dan sedikit terganggu pada sosok asing yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kelas itu. Murid baru di tahun terakhir? Mungkin si bongsor itu dikeluarkan dari sekolahnya yang lama karena seorang pengacau. Dan karena orang tuanya ingin ia tetap melanjutkan sekolah, jadinya ia dimasukkan ke sekolah ini. Setidaknya itu yang ada di hampir setiap pikiran murid lainnya di kelas itu.

"Hei, kau pemilik bangku ini?" si bongsor dengan _nametag_ Johnny Seo itu bertanya pada salah satu murid yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri di dekat meja yang ia duduki dan sekarang menunduk ketakutan.

"Baik-baik dengannya, John. Ia tetap mantan teman sebangkuku."

Ucapan Yuta ditanggapi dengan anggukan kepala Johnny yang kemudian turun dari meja yang ia duduki dan berjalan mendekati murid yang tubuhnya sudah bergetar ketakutan.

"Kwon Soonyoung, aku pinjam bangkumu ya. Tak lama kok. Hanya sampai upacara kelulusan saja." Meski nada bicara Johnny terdengar pelan, tapi tetap terdengar ada penekanan di setiap suku katanya.

"Seperti kau bisa bertahan sampai upacara kelulusan saja."

Johnny menyeringai dan kembali ke kursi kosong di samping Yuta setelah sebelumnya menepuk pundak murid dengan _nametag_ Kwon Soonyoung yang terpasang miring.

"Kau memang tahuku sampai ke dalam-dalam."

"Ewh! _Gross_."

Lagi, tawa keras mengisi seisi kelas yang mendadak hening sejak kejadian Johnny yang seperti akan memukul si murid teladan dengan kacamata tebalnya itu, Kwon Soonyoung. Sebagian menyesal kenapa mereka harus masuk di kelas ini untuk paling tidak delapan sembilan bulan ke depan?

.

.

.

Taeyong pikir _bullying_ terhadap murid baru benar-benar ada, paling tidak itu menurut buku-buku fiksi yang ia baca. Nyatanya, ia sekarang duduk manis di salah satu bangku kantin, di tengah-tengah gerombolan teman barunya.

Total mereka berenam. Selain Ten dan Doyoung yang ternyata menjadi teman sekelasnya (keberuntungan apa lagi yang mau menjauhi Taeyong?), ada Moon Taeil, si ketua osis dan dari tingkat tiga sekaligus kekasih dari Doyoung. Tampaknya ia paling bijak dari yang lain karena sedari tadi ia mencoba melerai pertengkaran kecil antara Ten dan Doyoung. Sedangkan yang lain malah mengomporinya. Yang lain itu maksudnya adalah Mark Lee, pemuda yang ternyata mengambil program akselerasi sehingga ia setahun lebih cepat dari remaja seumurannya. Pemuda yang tampak manis namun sedikit bejat. Taeyong punya bukti yang kuat seperti bagaimana Mark Lee merebut _omelet_ yang ada di piring Donghyuck dan memakannya dengan santai di depan Donghyuck yang meraung-raung karena _omelet_ -nya lenyap. Lalu ada Lee Donghyuck, yang paling muda dan masih berada di tingkat satu. Sebenarnya ia seumuran Mark, tapi karena Mark mengambil akselerasi, Mark sekarang sudah di tingkat dua, sama seperti Taeyong, Ten dan Doyoung. Yang terakhir ada Dong Sicheng, pemuda manis asal China yang duduk di tingkat yang sama dengannya dan tampak diam dengan senyuman manisnya memperhatikan tingkah laku teman-temannya.

"Donghyuck, kau bisa makan _omelet_ punyaku. Aku tak terlalu suka telur."

Wajah cemberut Donghyuck seketika berubah cerah mendengar ucapan Taeyong. _ah,_ bocah ini begitu menggemaskan. Batin Taeyong.

"Taeyong- _hyung,_ aku sayang _hyung_!"

Taeyong terkejut saat pelukan yang begitu erat menyambutnya. Sepertinya Taeyong harus terbiasa dengan berbagai _skinship_ saat sudah memutuskan untuk masuk ke dunia manusia dan hidup layaknya manusia biasa. Terlebih ketika ia masuk dalam _squad_ ini. Ten menamainya NCT, entah apa artinya, Taeyong tak terlalu menyimak saat bocah Thailand itu menjelaskan.

"Lalu _hyung_ makan apa?"

Itu Mark. Bocah itu baru kembali setelah berlari tiga putaran keliling kantin ketika berkejar-kejaran dengan Donghyuck.

"Aku tak begitu suka nasi."

Tidak, Taeyong tidak membawa kantong darah di tasnya. _Heol_ , Taeyong kan benci darah.

"Mungkin aku akan membeli roti?"

"Kutemani."

Ten ikut beranjak dari kursi dan menarik Taeyong untuk pergi membeli roti.

"Kau menyukai makanan manis ya?"

"Aku maniak, Ten. Kau tak akan percaya itu."

Ten tertawa sebelum mengambil sebungkus roti dan sekotak susu dari _stall_ makanan. Lalu memberikannya pada Taeyong dan menariknya untuk menuju mesin penjual minuman kaleng.

"Kau mau?"

Taeyong menggeleng, ia menggoyangkan sekotak susu yang Ten berikan tadi. Ten membeli lima minuman kaleng sebelum berjalan beriringan dengan Taeyong menuju teman-temannya yang lain.

"Kau sedang kesambet? Tumben sekali traktir."

Ten yang baru saja menaruh minuman kaleng ke depan Doyoung segera menggeser minuman itu hingga ke depan Taeil.

"Tak ada untukmu, nenek sihir."

"Ya! Kau mau mati, huh?!"

Rasanya dua pemuda itu tak pernah berhenti bertengkar.

"Maaf ya, Tae."

Taeyong menoleh ke sampingnya, mendapati Sicheng tengah memasang senyum manis.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf, Sicheng?"

Sicheng mengalihkan pandangannya hingga terarah pada Ten dan Doyoung yang masih bertengkar. Membuat Taeil akhirnya memisahkan mereka dengan duduk di tengah-tengah keduanya.

"Kurasa kau tak nyaman dengan suasana meja kita yang terlalu, kau tahu-berisik?"

Taeyong berpikir sesaat. _Apakah ia tak nyaman_? Tapi nyatanya Taeyong tak merasa terganggu. Mungkin sedikit terkejut melihat bagaimana Ten dan Doyoung bertengkar. Atau Mark menjahili Donghyuck. Tapi Taeyong tak pernah berpikir merasa terganggu.

"Tidak, kok. Aku malah senang. Ya, kau tahu. Berkat Ten dan Doyoung yang mengenalkan kalian, aku tak kesepian di hari pertamaku bersekolah disini."

"Syukurlah. Kupikir kau terganggu."

Taeyong menggeleng sesaat lalu tersenyum.

"Taaaeee~ ayo makan rotinya! Aaaaa~"

Taeyong hampir tersedak ketika Ten tanpa berkata apa-apa memasukkan roti ke mulutnya.

" _Hyung_ iri ya? Gak bisa suap-suapan seperti Doyoung- _hyung_ dan Taeil _-hyung_? Makanya cari pacar, _hyung_."

Ten mendelik dan mungkin saja akan menjambak rambut Donghyuck jika Taeil tak menahannya.

"Ngaca dong bocah! Ingus masih belum lurus aja sok-sok ngehina!"

" _Heol_ , Tae. Kau benar-benar tak merasa terganggu?"

Sepertinya Taeyong tahu kenapa Sicheng bertanya padanya tadi.

.

.

.

"Kau menatapnya seperti akan menerkamnya sekarang juga, John."

Yuta yang sedari tadi bersender pada tembok jalanan sudah bosan, sedari tadi jarak pandangnya hanya dipenuhi sosok besar Johnny yang berdiri tegap dan menatap ke satu sisi.

"Dia sudah berada sedekat ini.."

Yuta memutar bola matanya malas.

"Lalu? Kau akan menghampirinya dan membuatnya takut, begitu?"

Helaan nafas kasar terdengar jelas di indera pendengaran Yuta.

"Aku harus mengejarnya."

Yuta tak perlu heran dengan kegilaan Johnny, si bongsor yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai sahabat sejak kecilnya di depan semua teman-teman klub sepak bola Yuta atau semua gadis-gadis yang mendekati Yuta selama di sekolah tadi. Termasuk dengan Johnny yang berlari menyusul sebuah sedan hitam yang berjalan menjauhi gerbang sekolahnya.

"Bahkan ia tak mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Dasar monster bodoh."

Yuta berjalan menuju motornya, menaiki motor hitam itu dan berlalu dari depan sekolahnya.

.

"Tuan muda,"

Taeyong yang sedari tadi sibuk menatap layar ponselnya dan sesekali tersenyum membaca pesan-pesan konyol di _chatroom_ barunya menoleh ke arah Han- _ahjussi_ , salah satu Vampir kepercayaan keluarga Cullen yang sudah menjaganya sejak ia bayi.

"Ya, _ahjussi_?"

"Tak masalah kalau aku menambah kecepatan mobilnya kan?"

"Memangnya kenapa _ahjussi_?"

Dahi Taeyong mengernyit saat menemukan air muka Han- _ahjussi_ yang mengeras.

"Seseorang mengikuti kita."

 _Seseorang? Siapa?_

Taeyong pernah mendengar _Vampire Hunter_ , Vampir yang senang berburu dan menghisap habis darah manusia. Terkadang para _Vampire Hunter_ akan menyerang Vampir murni seperti keluarga Cullen, _Vampires_ yang sudah berjanji untuk tak melukai manusia. Tapi sepanjang 17 tahun hidupnya, Taeyong tak pernah bertemu dengan satu pun _Vampire Hunter_.

"Yunho pasti tak akan senang mendengarnya.."

Meski pelan, tapi Taeyong bisa mendengar geraman rendah yang keluar dari bibir Han- _ahjussi._

 _Dad tidak akan senang?_

"Jangan menoleh, Taeyong!"

Tubuh Taeyong membeku. Kekuatan Han- _ahjussi_ adalah _ultimatum_ , dimana ketika ia mengeluarkannya, tak ada satu pun yang bisa mengelak.

Tanpa Taeyong sadari, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dan cairan merah pekat itu menetes keluar.

.

.

.

 _Vancouver, January 2030_

 _"_ _Are you sure?"_

Gadis berambut kemerahan itu mengangguk. Tatapan iris biru itu menatap lurus ke iris coklat pemuda yang tengah mengukung tubuhnya di antara tubuh jangkungnya dan tembok berlapis bata.

 _"_ _Do it."_

Semudah ini.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Senikmat ini.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Secandu ini.

Tubuh kurus itu terjatuh begitu saja di atas dinginnya aspal malam. Di samping sepatu kulit berwarna coklat.

"Ini sudah ketiga kalinya hari ini, Jay."

Pemuda itu menggeram marah. Matanya terasa panas.

"Dan ini sudah ketiga kalinya kukatakan untuk berhenti mengikutiku."

Tatapan menyalang itu tak membuat takut sosok yang ditatap, sosok pirang yang berdiri di seberang sana. Iris kuning keemasan yang terlihat indah tapi memuakkan baginya.

"Ikut lah bersamaku. Berhenti menyiksa dirimu seperti ini."

 _Menyiksa?_

"Apa katamu? Menyiksa? HAHAHA! INI SURGA, BRENGSEK!"

"Aku tidak mengubahmu untuk menjadi monster, Jay."

Tangan itu terkepal.

 _Buagh!_

Beberapa bata jatuh menimpa gadis malang yang kebetulan berada di bawahnya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak membiarkanku mati saja, sialan.."

Sosok pirang itu berjalan mendekat. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh pundak yang bergetar itu, namun, sosok itu menghilang dari hadapannya secepat ia menemukan keberadaan sosok itu seminggu yang lalu.

"Maafkan aku, Jay. Kau sudah terlalu tersiksa di masa lalumu. Aku ingin kau hidup bahagia, selamanya."

Mungkin si pirang terlihat seolah ia berkata hanya kepada angin malam yang berhembus. Tapi ia tahu. Carlisle tahu, kalau Jay masih berada di dekatnya dan mendengar ucapannya.

 **TBC**

.

.

I've just rewatched The Twilight Saga with my friends. And.. voila! this fic was born! Pertama kalinya nulis di FFN. Lebih senang berkutat di AO3 sebenarnya, hehe. Ada beberapa dari yang gak kusuka dari FFN. But, nevermind. My bestie told me to post this on FFN. And I didn't even have the confidence to do that. But here it is. Already posted.

So, lanjut atau tidak?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thousand Years**

 **NCT**

 **Lee Taeyong**

 **Jung Jaehyun**

 **Johnny Seo**

 **Rated M**

 **BoyxBoy**

 _Ketika kisah cinta Bella-Edward kembali terulang dalam sejarah keluarga Cullen. Cinta segitiga yang menyakitkan. Jika ingin, ia tak ingin memilih. Jika boleh, ia tak ingin jatuh cinta._

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak Taeyong memulai harinya sebagai seorang murid sekaligus manusia biasa. Beberapa kali teman-temannya mengajaknya untuk _hang out_ bersama, begitu mereka menyebutnya. Menghabiskan waktu hingga larut hanya dengan mengobrol di beberapa kafe. Taeyong senang bisa belajar banyak dari teman-temannya. Seperti kafe. Taeyong tak pernah pergi ke kafe sebelumnya. Ia hanya memakan makanan buatan ibunya. Ya, meski makanan kafe tidak seenak makanan ibunya.

Dan juga musik. Musik yang Taeyong dengarkan di kafe benar-benar menarik baginya. Selama ini ia hanya mendengarkan koleksi-koleksi piringan hitam yang dihadiahkan Edward untuknya. Terkesan jadul memang, tapi meskipun ayahnya memberikan hadiah _ipod_ padanya untuk mendengarkan lagu, Taeyong lebih senang ketika melihat benda bulat pipih berwarna hitam itu berputar.

Tapi iringan musik di kafe yang dikunjunginya berbeda. Tidak seperti lagu-lagu di _ipod_ miliknya yang terkesan _upbeat,_ para penyanyi kafe itu selalu membawakan lagu _jazz_. Oh, betapa Taeyong jatuh cinta denga genre musik satu itu.

Dan juga belajar berbohong. Seumur hidupnya, hanya sekali Taeyong pernah berbohong. Dulu, ketika ia kecil pada ibunya. Saat itu usianya lima tahun. Ayah dan ibunya selalu mewanti-wanti agar ia tak terlalu jauh bermain ke dalam hutan. Tapi hari itu, ia terlalu antusias mengejar kupu-kupu dan masuk terlalu dalam ke dalam hutan. Memang tak ada hal buruk yang mencelakakannya. Ia hanya bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang bertubuh tinggi tegap. Taeyong tak terlalu ingat bagaimana wajahnya karena tertutup topi. Taeyong mengira pemuda itu hanya lah manusia biasa. Pemuda itu cukup baik. Ia memuji dirinya manis dan mengusak rambutnya. Bahkan pemuda itu mau mengantarkan Taeyong pulang ke rumahnya. Di usianya yang masih sangat belia itu, Taeyong tak tahu betapa bahayanya menunjukkan rumahnya pada orang asing seperti yang ia lakukan.

Taeyong berbohong pada ibunya. Berbohong kalau ia tak bermain ke dalam hutan. Dan setelah itu Taeyong berjanji tak akan berbohong lagi. Karena ibunya mengurungnya seharian di dalam kamar. Taeyong lupa, ibunya bisa mengetahui kebohongan sekecil apapun.

Tapi kini Taeyong berbohong lagi. Ia pikir, jika itu bukan ibunya tak akan jadi masalah. Ia berbohong pada Taeil dan Doyoung yang menawarkan tumpangan sampai ke rumah karena sudah terlalu larut. Taeyong berbohong jika ia ingin mampir ke rumah salah satu saudaranya yang lebih dekat untuk bermalam disana.

Ia berbohong agar Taeil dan Doyoung tak jadi memberikan tumpangan. Bukankah itu artinya ia berbohong demi kebaikan? Ia tak menunjukkan kediamannya pada siapa pun meski pun Taeil dan Doyoung bukan orang asing lagi untuknya kan?

Dan satu hal lagi yang Taeyong pelajari dari teman-temannya. Bagaimana caranya bersosialisasi. Sering ditarik Ten kemana-mana, atau diseret Doyoung ke ruang osis ketika para anggota osis sedang tidak rapat membuat Taeyong tahu banyak nama di minggu pertama sekolahnya.

Taeyong benar-benar bersyukur kakeknya menyarankan ayahnya untuk memasukkannya ke sekolah biasa, bukan hanya mengurung diri di rumah saja. Banyak hal-hal baru yang Taeyong temukan. Dan tentu ini lebih mengasikkan daripada menghabiskan waktu di rumah.

" _Hyung_ , sudah menentukan klub apa untuk bergabung?"

Kini ia tengah menemani Donghyuck duduk di pinggir lapangan sembari menonton Mark yang tengah bermain basket di tengah lapangan. Taeil dan Doyoung akan selesai rapat beberapa saat lagi. Sementara Ten dan Sicheng masih harus mengurus klub _dance_ sebelum bergabung dengan mereka. Hari ini, klub jurnal, klub yang diambil Donghyuck tidak ada kegiatan sehingga Donghyuck menemani Taeyong sampai yang lain selesai dengan kegiatannya.

Ya, selama ini Taeyong berpindah-pindah klub untuk menemukan klub apa yang cocok untuknya. Sekedar melihat bagaimana jalannya klub. Pertama kali Ten dan Sicheng yang menariknya menuju klub _dance_. Taeyong tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya pada para anggota klub yang begitu luwesnya menari mengikut ritme musik. Tapi, untuk bergabung dengan klub itu setidaknya Taeyong harus berpikir berulang kali. Melakukan satu putaran sempurna saja Taeyong belum bisa. Dan ia itu ceroboh. Menahan tubuhnya seimbang sebentar saja belum tentu bisa.

Kedua, ia ikut bersama Doyoung dan Taeil ke klub vokal. Taeyong senang mendengarkan harmonisasi yang tercipta dari kumpulan anggota klub vokal. Namun Taeyong pikir suaranya tak sebagus Doyoung atau sesempurna Taeil untuk bergabung ke klub itu.

Ketiga, Donghyuck mengajanya ke klub jurnal. Klub jurnal adalah kumpulan orang-orang yang senang berbicara, seperti Donghyuck. Saat Taeyong berkunjung mereka tengah membicarakan _headline_ untuk majalah sekolah. Bahkan Seungkwan, salah satu anggota klub mewawancarai Taeyong. Ia bilang ingin menaruh berita tentang Taeyong, si murid baru jelmaan _anime_. _Duh, anime_ itu apa saja Taeyong tidak tahu.

Dan terakhir, adalah klub Mark, basket. Sebenarnya Taeyong sudah pasti tidak akan masuk ke klub yang berbau olahraga. Dan ia juga tak bergitu tertarik untuk menontonnya. Jujur, saat keluarga Cullen bermain _baseball,_ Teaeyong lebih suka bermain dengan _Ruby,_ anjingnya di padang rumput yang luas itu. Bahkan saat Emmet memaksanya memegang pemukul _baseball_ , Taeyong malah balik mengejar pamannya itu sembari mengancamnya dengan pemukul _baseball_ di tangannya.

Bahkan Taeyong tak tertarik untuk menonton pertandingan _baseball_ kelewat keren keluarga Cullen itu. Sekarang saja, kalau bukan karena Donghyuck yang mengatakan ingin melihat Mark bermain basket, mungkin Taeyong lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan. Membaca buku adalah salah satu hal yang ia lakukan untuk membunuh waktunya selama ia mendekam di dalam rumah.

"Tampaknya belum, Hyuckie. Lagipula belum semua klub kukunjungi kan?"

Donghyuck memajukan bibirnya. Ah, pasti anak ini akan mengeluh kenapa Taeyong tak memilih klubnya saja.

"Kupikir _hyung_ mau memilih klubku."

Tuh kan.

Taeyong tersenyum sebelum mengacak-ngacak surai coklat kemerahan Donghyuck. Donghyuck sungguh menggemaskan. Walau sering menjahili yang lain dan temasuk dirinya yang tak luput dari kejahilannya, Donghyuck tetap lah yang paling muda dari yang lain. Anak itu sering bermanja-manja pada _hyung_ -nya. Taeyong senang jika bersama Donghyuck. Ia tak pernah bersama yang lebih muda sebelumnya. Di keluarga Cullen, meski semuanya terlihat muda, tetapi usia mereka sungguh menakutkan jika mendengar kenyataannya. Dan ia lah yang paling muda, jadi ia lah yang sering dimanja oleh yang lain.

"Aku tak pintar membuat artikel seperti itu, Donghyuck. Apalagi mencari-cari berita seperti itu."

"Memangnya apa yang _hyung_ sukai?"

 _Apa yang aku sukai?_

Dulu ia sering ikut ayahnya berburu binatang untuk stok kantong darah di kulkas rumah mereka. Biasanya Taeyong hanya akan melihat bagaimana ayahnya begitu cepat dan lihai membunuh binatang-binatang itu dengan tangan kosong. Disini memang ada klub pencinta alam. Taeyong memang sering bermain di hutan dan tinggal di gunung. Tapi tahu klub pencinta alam tinggal berhari-hari di alam dan jauh dari ayah dan ibunya, tentu itu sudah dicoret dari daftar Taeyong sejak awal ia mendengar penjelasan setiap klub dari Doyoung.

Ia suka menemani Alice melukis ketika semua keluarga Cullen berkumpul. Lukisan Alice benar-benar indah. Meski Edward sering bercanda bahwa lukisan Alice itu menakutkan, karena bisa jadi lukisan-lukisan itu adalah _spoiler_ tentang masa depanmu. Alice pernah mengajarinya menorehkan kuas di atas kanvas. Tapi lukisannya malah diejek habis-habisan oleh Emmet. Taeyong tak pernah mau lagi menyentuh kuas dan kanvas setelah puas melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan menumpahkan cat ke baju mahal Emmet.

Itu artinya, klub seni juga harus dicoret dari daftarnya.

Oh, juga klub-klub yang berbau olahraga. Sepertinya tidak ada klub yang tersisa untuknya.

"Mungkin aku akan memikirkannya lagi, Hyuck."

"Kenapa _hyung_ tak ikut kluf fotografi saja?"

"Fotografi?"

Taeyong lupa dengan klub satu itu. Doyoung memang tak menjelaskan secara rinci tentang klub itu serinci ia menjelaskan klub-klub yang lain. Karena katanya, klub fotografi seperti mati suri. Anggotanya saja hanya lima orang, itu yang terakhir Doyoung tahu.

"Yaaa, siapa tahu dengan wajah manis dan seperti _anime_ milik _hyung_ klubnya jadi hidup lagi."

Kenapa Taeyong selalu lupa untuk mencari apa itu _anime_ di rumah?

"Sepertinya idemu tidak buruk."

"Nah, kalo begitu nanti aku bisa minta bantuan _hyung_ untuk mengambil beberapa gambar untuk keperluan majalah sekolah. Kau tahu, para anggota klub fotografi tak begitu terbuka dan jarang terlihat di sekolah ini. Pokoknya benar ya, _hyung,_ kau harus benar-benar masuk klub itu. Besok kuantarkan _hyung_ ke ruangan klub fotografi."

Taeyong tak bisa mengelak karena tampaknya Donghyuck sudah ingin menutup pembicaraan mengenai klub. Karena sekarang ia sudah sibuk berteriak histeris saat Mark yang entah sejak kapan sudah selesai dengan latihannya dan memberi hadiah pada Donghyuck berupa kaos basketnya yang basah dengan keringat.

Ya, Mark Lee baru saja melempar kaos luaran basketnya yang bernomor punggung 10 itu ke wajah Donghyuck.

Telinga Taeyong sudah biasa mendengar suara melengking Donghyuck, Ten dan Doyoung tiap hari kok. Jadi ia sudah biasa untuk melihat pertengkaran ala kucing dan anjing Mark dan Donghyuck. Oh, jangan lupakan Ten dan Doyoung yang sedikit lebih parah dari Mark dan Donghyuck.

.

.

.

"Ini kertas apa?"

Johnny memutar bola matanya malas saat Yuta masih bertanya. Kurang jelas kah deretan huruf di atas kertas putih itu. Johnny pikir Yuta sudah terlalu lama tinggal di Korea, jadi _hangul_ bukan masalah lagi untuknya. Lagipula bocah bodoh itu sudah di tingkat akhirnya di sekolah menengah. Tak pantas jika ia masih berlagak bodoh.

"Kau bisa baca kan?"

"Bisa, bodoh. Maksudku kenapa fotografi? Tahu apa kau tentang fotografi?"

Tanpa rasa bersalah, Yuta merobek kertas formulir pengisian klub menjadi dua bagian.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!"

Kali ini biarkan Yuta yang memutar bola matanya.

"Dengar ya, Johnny Seo yang agung. Kau ini menyamar jadi siswa di tingkat akhir. Untuk apa kau mendaftar klub lagi? Kau hanya perlu berpura-pura untuk belajar sepanjang waktu untuk menghadapi ujian akhir yang mereka bilang seperti neraka itu."

"Memangnya ada peraturan anak tingkat akhir tak boleh ikut klub? Bukankah kau saja masih ikut klub sepak bola bodohmu itu."

Jika tak ingat berapa usia Johnny yang sebenarnya, rasanya Yuta ingin menendang kepala Johnny sekerasnya, menggantikan bola sepak kesayangannya yang kebetulan tak ada bersamanya.

"Itu karena aku sudah masuk klub itu dari tingkat pertama aku bersekolah disini. Jangan melakukan tindakan yang membuat dirimu terlihat lebih bodoh lagi lah, John."

"Kau selalu bilang aku bodoh. Kemarin juga. Dan sebelum kemarin juga. Kau lupa berapa perbedaan usia kita?"

Yuta mendengus malas.

"Kau memang bodoh, Johnny Seo. Dan ingat, usia tak terlalu dipentingkan dalam kelompok kita. Lagipula kau tak akan tumbuh menjadi lebih tua dari keadaan tubuhmu yang sekarang."

"Kau harus mendapatkan formulir yang baru untukku. Sekarang."

"Lagipula kenapa harus fotografi sih?! Kenapa tidak masuk ke klubku? Badan sebesar raksasa sepertimu tak pantas masuk klub yang isinya anak-anak _phobia_ pergaulan seperti mereka, tahu."

Johnny meraih kertas formulir yang sudah terpisah menjadi dua bagian. Berusaha menyatukannya sehingga tulisan _sajin_ terlihat disana.

"Karena Taeyong akan ikut klub itu."

Harusnya Yuta tak usah bertanya jika sudah tahu semuanya tak jauh-jauh dari murid baru tingkat dua itu.

"Masih banyak cara lain untuk mendekatinya. Kau masih punya beberapa bulan untuk melakukan pendekatan. Ya, asal tak kau habiskan hanya mengikutinya layaknya pengintai seperti seminggu belakangan ini sih."

"Itu masalahnya."

Yuta sendiri tak menyangka, sosok sekuat Johnny tak bisa berbuat apa-apa di depan si murid baru. Meski Yuta sudah bosan berulang kali mendengar cerita kenapa Johnny harus memilih Taeyong dari sebanyak remaja di Seoul, bahkan sampai rela memalsukan usianya agar bisa lebih dekat dengan si murid baru itu, tetap saja apa yang Johnny lakukan terlihat konyol di matanya.

"Sungguh, kalau yang lain tahu bagaimana kau di sekolah, kau bisa habis jadi bahan tertawaan mereka."

Tampaknya ejekan dalam kelompoknya akan bertambah. Topik bagaimana seorang Johnny Seo dengan tubuh besarnya itu memakai seragam sekolah yang terlihat bagitu ketat di tubuh kelewat berototnya sudah basi. Akan ada topik baru yang Yuta bawa saat kembali nanti.

Tentang si bodoh Johnny yang mengejar sang pujaan hati.

.

.

.

Sudah lama sejak Yunho menginjakkan kakinya di ruangan ini. Mungkin yang terakhir adalah 17 tahun yang lalu? Saat Taeyong resmi menjadi anggota termuda keluarga Cullen.

Ruangan rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh seluruh kepala keluarga Cullen. Artinya hanya Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper, Edward, ia dan Jacob yang sudah menjadi bagian keluarga Cullen semenjak menikahi Renesmee.

Ruangan ini biasanya hanya digunakan untuk pembicaraan yang sangat penting, yang harus dibicarakan oleh para kepala keluarga sebelum memberitahunya pada anggota keluarga yang lain. Yunho bahkan baru sekali masuk ke dalam ruangan ini. Tepat setelah sehari anak semata wayangnya lahir.

Diantara keheningan para lelaki di ruangan, Emmet memilih memecahkan ketidaknyamanan yang tercipta dengan membuka suara untuk pertama kali.

"Jika membawa anggota keluarga baru seharusnya kau tak perlu mengumpulkan kami semua disini, Carl. Bukankah jika bersama yang lain akan lebih baik dalam menyambut anggota keluarga baru kita?"

Ya, saat Carlisle menghubunginya kemarin malam, dan ia mengambil penerbangan paling pagi menuju Forks, ayah angkatnya itu memang sudah memberitahu sebagian besar alasan kenapa mereka semua harus kembali berkumpul disini. Lagi, keluarga Cullen kedatangan anggota baru. Itu artinya Taeyong bukan lagi anggota termuda di keluarga Cullen.

Di sudut ruangan, cukup jauh dari sofa tempat ia dan para kepala keluarga lainnya termasuk Carlisle duduk, tampak pemuda yang sedari tadi hanya memandang keluar jendela. Enggan berbaur dengan yang lainnya di ruangan itu.

Yunho paham. Ia juga kurang lebih seperti itu dulu. Jika Edward tak merangkulnya dan Alice memeluknya, mungkin ia akan mati kebosanan menatap ujung sepatunya saat itu.

"Ia lebih parah darimu dulu, Jas."

Emmet menyikut Jasper, yang hanya menatap datar pemuda berotot itu.

"Dan ia lebih pucat darimu, Edward."

Tampaknya Jacob sendiri tak bisa menahan dirinya dengan ketidaknyamanan di ruangan ini. Mungkin di pikirannya sekarang, ia menyesali bergabung dengan keluarga Vampir. Kalau bukan karena Renesmee sang istri, ia pasti sudah menolak habis-habisan meski dulu ia selalu ikut campur dengan keluarga Cullen.

"Mungkin ia memang akan lebih sulit daripada Jasper dulu."

Curang. Edward selalu mencuri _start_. Ia pasti sudah membaca isi kepala Carlisle dan si anggota baru Cullen sejak mereka berdua masuk ke dalam ruangan ini.

Helaan nafas dari Carlisle bukannya membuat suasana tidak nyaman sedikit mencair, tapi malah menambah hawa tidak enak di dalam ruangan.

"Namanya Jung Jaehyun. Ia memiliki beberapa nama, seperti Jay Jung, Jung Yoonoh, Jeffrey Jung, yah setidaknya itu yang kutahu."

"Jung? Namanya sama seperti margamu, Yun!"

Yunho menatap sekilas sosok bernama Jaehyun itu. Sebelum kembali menatap Carlisle.

"Kenapa ia memiliki begitu banyak nama?"

"Pasti ia mantan pembunuh sadis atau penjahat kelas dunia. Kalau dilihat dari namanya sih, ya, bisa jadi ia _serial killer_ yang sering disewa bos-bos untuk membunuh orang-orang. Atau mungkin dia mantan bos mafia?"

Emmet mulai berbicara tak masuk akal."Bodoh. Tak ada alasan untuk Carl menyelamatkan tipe orang seperti itu."

"Kalau begitu jangan hanya berbagi info dengan Edward, Carl! Beritahu kami sebenarnya ia dulu siapa dan kenapa kau mengubahnya menjadi Vampir."

Dari air muka Carlisle yang berubah, Yunho tahu, malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi mereka bertujuh.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin tak ingin memikirkannya lebih lama lagi, Tae? Maksudku, apa tak terlalu terburu-buru? Kau masih punya banyak waktu. Setiap klub terbuka kapan saja untuk menerima formulir pendaftaran."

Itu pertanyaan yang kesekian yang Ten ulangi dari pagi tadi. Bahkan berlanjut sampai ke meja kantin tempat biasa mereka makan siang bersama.

"Min Yoongi, ketua klub. Dingin dan kurang ekspresif. Tak ada yang tahan berbicara dengannya lebih dari lima menit."

Dan sejak kapan Doyoung bahkan sampai tahu anggota klub itu? Sampai membuat daftarnya di kertas seperti itu?

"Jeon Jungkook, tingkat dua. Tampan tapi kasar. Tak ada yang berani mendekatinya sejak insiden ia yang meninju salah satu senior di hari pertamanya bersekolah."

"Park Jimin, tingkat dua. Tak satu pun murid yang pernah melihatnya membuka mulutnya. Tak ada seorang pun yang pernah mendengar suaranya, tidak dengan teman sekasnya, bahkan para murid yang pernah menjadi anggota fotografi sekali pun."

"Kim Namjoon, tingkat tiga. Banyak yang menjauhinya karena menurut mereka ia pembawa sial. Setiap berada di dekatnya, selalu saja kesialan terjadi. Entah itu tersandung tali sepatu, terpeleset di tengah lorong, terjatuh dari tangga."

"Dan yang terakhir Kim Seokjin, tingkat tiga. Tak ada yang mau mendekatinya karena ia selalu terlihat bersama Min Yoongi dan Kim Namjoon."

Taeyong menatap Doyoung yang melipat kembali kertas yang baru saja ia baca. Tunggu, sebenarnya yang anggota klub jurnal itu Donghyuck atau Doyoung? Kenapa Doyoung bisa mendapat informasi sedetail itu?

"Jadi Tae, aku benar-benar melarangmu untuk masuk ke dalam klub itu."

"Oh ayolah _hyung_! Mugkin apa yang anak-anak sekolahan ini bicarakan tak seburuk kenyataannya? Kau hampir saja merusak keinginan Taeyong- _hyung_ untuk ingin bergabung dengan salah satu klub!"

Ucapan Donghyuck disambut putaran bola mata Doyoung.

"Aku mendapatkan info ini dari anggota klub jurnal, Lee Donghyuck. Jadi kau bilang kalau klubmu itu membuat-buat berita? Dan Jung Taeyong, sekali kubilang tidak ya tidak."

"Memangnya kau ibunya Taeyong- _hyung_?"

Hal yang langka dimana Mark berpihak pada Donghyuck dibanding bersama para _hyung_ -nya. Mark yang biasanya memilih berkomplot dengan para _hyung_ untuk memojokkan _maknae_ mereka itu tampaknya mulai bosan dan memilih untuk berkomplot dengan si _maknae_.

"Sicheng.."

Taeyong menatap Sicheng dengan tatapan memelas. Biasanya, jika yang lain tengah _cekcok_ , dan Taeil sibuk menengahi mereka, hanya Sicheng lah yang pendiam yang bisa ia andalkan.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tak setuju jika kau masuk klub itu, Tae. Maaf.."

Taeyong mengerang pelan.

"Oke! Kalau begitu aku tidak usah masuk klub saja. Selesai!"

Taeyong meremas kertas formulir pendaftaran klub yang sedari tadi ada di tangannya dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Dengan wajah ditekuk, ia mulai menyantap makanan yang ada di depannya dengan sedikit bantingan sendok dan garpu.

"Tanggung jawab, _hyung_! Taeyong- _hyung_ jadi marah kan!"

"Bocah diam saja. Ini untuk kebaikannya juga."

"Taaaeee~ kau tahu kami menyayangimu kaaann? Apa yang kami lakukan ini demi kebaikanmu? Aku janji akan mencarikan klub lain yang cocok untukmu. Masih banyak klub yang belum kita datangi kan?"

Taeyong membanting sendok dan garpu di tangannya cukup keras, membuat semua yang ada di meja terdiam seketika.

Taeyong menghela nafas panjang. "Tak usah, Ten. Mungkin lebih baik jika aku menghabiskan waktuku di perpustakaan. Siapa tahu nanti aku bisa direkrut menjadi penjaga perpustakaan."

Meski tersembunyi, tapi semua yang ada di meja itu bisa mendengar nada sarkastik dalam ucapan Taeyong. Ten dan Doyoung saling pandang sebelum keduanya sama-sama menatap Taeil. Yang paling tua sedari tadi hanya diam. Dan tampaknya ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk memperbaiki _mood_ Taeyong karena si ketua osis hanya mengangkat bahunya tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Mark dan Donghyuck sedari tadi saling sikut. Melirik Taeyong, lalu menatap sinis Ten dan Doyoung. Seolah menuduh orang yang merusak _mood_ Taeyong adalah mereka berdua.

Tak ada yang membantu, tidak sampai Sicheng membuka suaranya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita coba kunjungi klubnya dulu?"

.

.

.

Taeyong melangkahkan kakinya dengan hentakan-hentakan kecil sepanjang lorong. Ia ditinggalkan oleh teman-temannya yang sibuk dengan klub masing-masing. Jika kemarin-kemarin Taeyong akan menunggu dengan manis di perpustakaan, kali ini Taeyong tak sama sekali ingin mengunjungi tempat yang langsung menjadi tempat favoritnya di hari pertamanya sekolah.

Tadi siang Sicheng bilang mereka bisa mengunjungi klub fotografi untuk melihat seperti apa klub itu sebenarnya. Menggunakan jabatan ketua osis dan wakil ketua osis yang dipegang Taeil dan Doyoung, tentu mudah. Dan Ten juga Doyoung sudah setuju, meski terpaksa. Tapi begitu bel berbunyi,

 _"_ _Maaf Tae! Osis ada rapat mendadak. Aku sudah dihubungi Taeil-hyung berulang kali. Besok bagaimana? Kutemani besok saja ya bersama Taeil-hyung?"_

Itu alasan Doyoung sebelum kelinci jadi-jadian itu berlari keluar kelas bahkan tanpa membereskan barang-barang di atas mejanya.

 _"_ _Tae, aku dan Sicheng harus mengurus beberapa hal karena kompetisi bulanan semakin dekat. Kalau besok aku pasti bisa menemanimu. Besok saja ya?"_

Itu Ten. Karena ia sudah membawa nama Sicheng, berarti si pemberi usul juga tak bisa menemaninya.

Dan Taeyong tak mungkin mememinta Donghyuck dan Mark. Satu alasan pasti, Taeyong melihat Mark menyeret Donghyuck ke arah lapangan basket. Mungkin untuk menemaninya latihan. Taeyong tak ingin mengganggu keduanya.

Akhirnya Taeyong memutuskan untuk mengunjungi klubnya seorang diri.

Sebenarnya Taeyong sudah pernah sekali melewati ruangan klub fotografi. Tapi ruangan klub itu tampak gelap, sepertinya tidak ada kegiatan klub hari itu. Semoga saja hari ini ada salah satu anggota klub di ruangan sehingga Taeyong bisa bertanya-tanya mengenai klub.

Tentu mengabaikan ucapan Ten sebelum ia dan Sicheng pergi keluar kelas.

 _"_ _Tunggu kami di perpustakaan seperti biasa, Tae. Jangan mengunjungi klub itu sendiri. Jangan pernah berpikiran sampai kesitu dan duduk manis di perpustakaan sampai salah satu dari kami datang menjemput."_

Meski Taeyong senang saat teman-temannya peduli, tapi Taeyong bukanlah anak kecil lagi. Ia bahkan bukan yang paling muda, jadi ia bebas melakukan apapun seorang diri kan?

Taeyong memang tak tahu banyak soal fotografi. Tapi ibunya selalu senang mengabadikan setiap momen dengan kamera. Dengan begitu ia bisa melihat kembali dan mengenang momen itu. Meski para Vampir menganggap itu hal konyol. Karena kebanyakan dari mereka tak peduli dengan apa yang sudah terjadi. Toh mereka masih akan hidup lama kan, bukan mati esok hari?

Taeyong bisa melihat pintu ruangan klub fotografi yang berada di ujung lorong. Ia mempercepat langkahnya ketika melihat pintu itu sedikit terbuka. Itu artinya ada seseorang di dalam sana. Tampaknya Taeyong sedang beruntung.

Atau tidak?

 **TBC**

.

.

Thanks for your reviews : **dtime,** **tyngst, ExileZee, Park RinHyun-Uchiha** , **krystalizedjung, nanoni3, livanna shin, glowbeeugene, Yongyongieee, tehpoci, LDHLTY151, mybestbaetae, jisungswag, kyung, Guest(?)**

Di chapter ini mungkin banyak yang belum keungkap. Seperti Han-ssi yang tiba-tiba gak dijelasin kenapa _freak out_ kaya gitu. Di chapter-chapter selanjutnya pasti bakal keungkap satu-satu kok. Aku kaya nabung konflik, hehe. _Again, thanks for reading and reviewing ^^_


End file.
